Angry German Penguin
"Angry German Penguin" is the nineteenth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It stars MarioFan65's character Slikk as the main protagonist and the parody of the famous character from the AGK parodies, Leopold Slikk. Characters *Slikk (the main protagonist) *Erik (the deuteragonist) *Atticus (the tritagonist) *Sonos *Inna *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Mumble *Gloria *Seymour *Kathleen *Miss Viola *Principal Indigo *Bo (Boadicea) *Mrs. Astrakhan (minor) *Lauren *Edwin *Dorcena *Terry (minor) *Mary *Ashley *Three Giant Petrels (the main antagonists) *Leopard Seals (minor) *10 Adélie Penguin Chicks (minor role) *Old Rockhopper Penguin (minor) Transcript (The episode begins in Antarctica starting with the narrator) *Narrator: Have you ever gotten mad before? There is many animals in Antarctica that has gotten mad. (A Leopard Seal is seen chasing many krills in a swarm) *Narrator: Some sea animals chase tiny little crustacean called, the "Krill". (Polar bears are climbing in the mountains when they argue to be first to climb) *Narrator: But not really, Polar bears get mad all the time when they needed to on a quest. (10 adelie penguin chicks are on a group staying together and they saw a pebble on a nest which is a lovestone) *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: Wow, did you see that? *Adelie Penguin Chick #2: Yeah. *Adelie Penguin Chick #3: I want one. *Adelie Penguin Chick #4: Me too. *Adelie Penguin Chick #5: Me too. *Adelie Penguin Chick #6: Me too. *Adelie Penguin Chick #7: Guys, don't fight. *Adelie Penguin Chick #8: Listen to him. *Adelie Penguin Chick #9: I think, we we're abandoned with no food, water, mommy and daddy. (An old rockhopper penguin arrive to find out that the chicks we're about to steal a lovestone) *Old Rockhopper Penguin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NEST?! *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: Nothing. *Adelie Penguin Chick #10: The nest is so shiny. *Old Rockhopper Penguin: GET OUT OF MY NEST! (10 adelie penguin chicks were running away from the old rockhopper penguin's nest) *Narrator: Not all chicks lose their home, but there is one home and its free for everyone. (The screen changes to Penguin-Land) *Narrator: The Penguin-Land. Where all emperor penguins live. This is where all free emperor penguins live including their leader Noah. (It now shows to Slikk sleeping) *Slikk: *yawns* Hello? *Sonos: Good morning son. *Slikk: Hello, it's time to start my day with ROCK! *Inna: Was it kinda unreal to you? *Slikk: No, i have everything ready just for me. *Inna: You better catch it with that. *Sonos: We all don't forget like you young man. *Slikk: Yep. (For breakfast, they ate fish) *Slikk: Now, i want sausage fish. *singing* Sausage Fish Sausage Fish Sauuuussssage Fish Sausage Fish Sausage Fish Sausage Fish *Sonos: What? *Slikk: Can i have sausage fish for breakfast please? *Sonos: No son, you already have fish for breakfast. *Slikk: WHAT? *Sonos: Get ready for school, your teacher will be mad at you if your late again. *Slikk: Fine, I WILL GO TO SCHOOL. (In School on Penguin Elementary) *Slikk: Hello guys, why is there ice on my spot? *remove a bunch of ices on his spot* *Seymour: Good morning class. My name is Seymour, Miss Viola is out sick and today, what we will be learning is about our heartsongs. *Slikk: Seymour? *Atticus: That's my dad. *Erik: One of Mumble's friends. *Slikk: I never heard of that. *Erik: You remember us, a long time ago when you moved there. *Seymour: So class, what is a heartsong? *Slikk: To sing a song in your heart. *Seymour: Wrong. *Bo: The voice you hear inside. *Seymour: Correct Boadicea. *Slikk: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS THE RIGHT ANSWER I GOT, SHE WAS WRONG! THE LAST ANSWER WAS RIGHT FROM ME! *Seymour: HEY, THERE IS A CLASS NEXT DOOR, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE NOW!? *Slikk: NO, I FOCUS TO DO MY WORK! *Seymour: OKAY, TURN TO YOUR MATH PAGE TO 21. *Slikk: Nah, i'm not doing math, i'm going to play a crossword puzzle. (For over 5 minutes, Slikk was stuck on the crossword puzzle) *Slikk: I CAN'T DO IT! IT TOO HARD! *Seymour: Slikk, this one is later, where's your math sheet? *Slikk: I break it by accident. *Seymour: What? Go to the Principal Office Now. *Slikk: NO, I'M OUTTA HERE! (In the Principal Office) *Slikk: Hello? *Mrs. Astrakhan: Hello Slikk. *Slikk: Astrakhan? *Mrs. Astrakhan: I'm just taking over the whole office since Indigo is out to take care of Viola. *Slikk: I did, SUPER DUPER GOOD AT SCHOOL! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Are you sure? *Slikk: Yeah. *Alfie: No, he was making noises and disturbed the whole class. *Slikk: What? *Mrs. Astrakhan: Young man, if you're not getting anything right, you will be expelled from this school TOMORROW WHEN INDIGO GETS BACK. UNDERSTOOD ME? *Slikk: *gulps* Yeah. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Now leave. I never fail before. NEVER. (At home) *Slikk: Gosh, this day stinks. *Sonos: So, your teacher call me that you yell in class. *Slikk: But no, i made a mistake. *Inna: Listen son, bad things will always happen and you have to be careful. I am right? *Slikk: Yeah. *Sonos: Never yell in class again. Only yell at the skuas to go away. *Slikk: I will dad. *Inna: Be like all of us. *Slikk: I will, i will do good at school. (The Next Day) *Slikk: Erik and Atticus. *Erik: What? *Atticus: You got something for us. *Slikk: We need to find a plan to get Miss Viola better and get her back in class. *Erik: But what can we do? Seymour is in charge of the class now. *Slikk: No, we can find some food that can help her to feel better. *Atticus: That not worth it. *Slikk: No, follow me. (Slikk, Erik and Atticus went to Snowy Plains to find something to cure Miss Viola) *Slikk: I want my teacher to be better. *Erik: Yeah. I know. *Atticus: But we have to know where are we? *Slikk: You don't have to wail. We are at Snowy Plains. *Atticus: Oh, okay. *Erik: Come on, let's follow Slikk. *Slikk: Let's go. (The penguins follow Slikk) *Erik: Where are we going? *Slikk: I don't know. (Under the frozen ice, leopard seals are looking at the chicks) *Atticus: You gotta be kidding me. *Erik: There leopard seals looking at us. *Slikk: Leopard Seals?!, No! I won't hear of it. Cut it off and shoot. (The song "Very Important Creature" from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire begin to play) *Slikk: *singing* "I've never needed anyone I'll go my way alone I'll use my own intelligence to find that magical cure" *Atticus: Oh no, you ain't cuttin' us out, ya crazy... *Erik: Please, we should not be fighting. We all want the same thing, yes? To find the power of the cure, which we still must find, yes? *Atticus: Yes, sorry. Guess I got a li'l bit outta line. After all, you are the leader. (Slikk started to sing when dreaming of what Penguin-Land should have looked like) "''Yes, ''I'm a very important creature Tremendously brave and strong I find that I am frequently right when others are often wrong Instead of arguing blindly They should open their eyes and see that the one who will bring them paradise is the very important me" *Erik: He sure is hard on himself, ain't he? *Atticus: Yes. *Slikk: *singing* "I'm a fabulous, fearsome penguin I handle life with finesse When others say "No, it can't be so" my answer is always "yes" I was born to be their parent That is my destiny Why do they despise, not recognize the truly fantastic me? Some of us are born to lead while the rest of you must follow" *Atticus: *singing* I'd like to fly him off his back. *Erik: *singing* This is getting hard to swallow. *Slikk: *singing* "Look at these feathers Look at this beak" *Erik: I guess you can say you're quite unique. *Atticus: And watch out for those predatory birds. They might even eat you. *Slikk: Yikes! Even leopard seals too. *Erik: What about an elephant seal? *Slikk: Elephant Seals dosen't do anything bad to you. They are just nice. *Atticus: Oh, yeah, yeah, I get that. Then, it'll be time to make a few changes in the peckin' order. *Slikk: *singing* We've a very important mission. *Erik: *singing* Truly impressive quest. *Slikk: *singing* They think we mean to do them harm. *Atticus: *singing* When we only want what's best. *Erik: *singing* And we will finally find that cure. *Slikk: *singing* Then at last, they'll see. *Atticus: *singing* How lucky they are to know. *Erik: *singing* As they watch us from down below. *Slikk: *singing* "What reverence they will show The very important" *Erik: *singing* Very important. *Atticus: *singing* Very important. *Slikk: *singing* Me. (Erik and Atticus joins in) *Erik, Atticus and Slikk: *singing* The very important we. (The song ended when three leopard seals are going under the ice to find a way out) *Erik: Did you hear that? *Slikk: Yeah, move along. (The chicks move along sideways when they cut though the snowpiles) *Atticus: Look out for the skua bird! (A light brown skua try to catch the kids and hide under the snow as the skua failed to get a chick) *Slikk: DARN! *Atticus: It's okay, it not just ripping off every adventure we have in here. (The chicks move by when leopard seals come to break the ice and spotted Slikk, Erik and Atticus) *Slikk: Holy Shampoo! *Erik: We're doomed! *Atticus: Run! (Three leopard seals begin to chase off the chicks) *Slikk: Hide on that cave so we don't die. (Slikk, Erik and Atticus went into the cave) *Slikk: Gosh, it gonna end soon. *Erik: It's like the polar bears all over again attacking our home. *Atticus: You have to be careful with predators. *Slikk: Alright. *Erik: So, skuas are predators, leopard seals are predators, polar bears are predators. *Atticus: Does King Polar used to hate us? *Erik: Yes, but not anymore. Any other monsters are predators. We all have to be careful together. I am right? *Slikk: Yes. *Atticus: Let's go. (The snowpiles make an earthquake causing the ice blocks to block the whole way out) *Erik: Oh no! *Atticus: Great, just great. *Slikk: At least, we can find a special cure to get Miss Viola back to her look. *Erik: Yeah, darkness is coming and we have to stay in a group together. That's part of the wisdoms. (Back at Penguin-Land at night) *Inna: Slikk! Slikk! Slikk? Where are you? *Mumble: I can't find Erik anywhere. *Danielle: All over the whole land, we can't search for them. *Terry: That causes a lot of trouble. *Gloria: Don't worry Mumble, we will find the kids. *Mumble: I hate when the kids run away like this. (Back in the cave, Slikk, Erik and Atticus found a way out when they got outside, they were now scared of the cliff coming at them) *Slikk: Oh no. *Atticus: Not a single cliff. *Erik: Not this thing again. *Slikk: We must find a way to sleep until tomorrow. *Atticus: That not how it work Slikk, we sleep and tomorrow, your next day begins. *Slikk: Oh. (As they sleep, they were having dreams. Erik have a dream with a merry go-round ride with a lot of strange items Erik is having when sceaming. Atticus also have a dream when a tornado is spinning at him with a lot of red fishes fighting at them as Atticus sceams. Last, Slikk has a dream with a flying magic schedule going though a black hole as a nightmare) *Slikk: Hello? Mom? Dad? Erik? Atticus? (The Dark 'Guin shows up) *The Dark 'Guin: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID NOT GO TO SCHOOL. YOU WILL BE EATEN BY MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! (The Dark 'Guin opens his mouth and prepare to eat Slikk) *Slikk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Slikk wakes up when it was just a nightmare) *Atticus: Gosh, make it stop now. *Erik: Why is everything getting worse and worse. We will miss school on that day. *Slikk: Then, stop fulling around and get to work. *Erik: Everything is bad. We need to get out of this. (Erik started to sing "Sleeping In" by The Postal Service) "This time I had the strangest dream Where everything was exactly how it seemed Where there was never any mystery of a merry go-round ride It was just a strange item from the aliens Slightly bored and severely confused They steadied his part with his target in the center And became famous on that day in Penguin-Land" *Atticus: *singing* "Don't wake me I plan on sleeping Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in Don't wake me I plan on sleeping Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in" *Slikk: *singing* "Now this time I had that strange dream Where everything was exactly how it seemed Where concerns about the world getting darker The animals thought they were just being rewarded For treating others as they'd like to be treated For obeying stop signs and curing diseases For mailing letters with the address of the sender Now we can swim any day in Adelie-Land" (Erik and Atticus joined with Slikk by singing together) "Don't wake me I plan on sleeping (now we can swim any day in Adelie-Land) Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in Don't wake me I plan on sleeping Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in" (Three Gentoo Penguins on land, three harp seals in the water lake, and six arctic terns flying around as the animals started to join along and sing together) "Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in Don't wake me I plan on sleeping OOo oOo oOo" (x3) (Slikk, Erik and Atticus joined along) "Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in Don't wake me I plan on sleeping OOo oOo oOo (Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in Don't wake me I plan on sleeping)" (x2) *Old Rockhopper Penguin: *singing* "Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in Don't wake me I plan on sleeping OOo oOo oOo" (The song ended) *Slikk: WHERE CAN WE FIND A WAY TO SLEEP WITHOUT ANY NIGHTMARES COMING TO OUR HEADS? *Erik: I found light! Follow me! *Slikk: Yeah. *Atticus: Here we go. (When they went into the light, they saw yellow lighted fish to cure Miss Viola from her sickness) *Atticus: Wow. *Slikk: Yummy in my tummy. *Erik: No, don't eat it. *Slikk: What? *Atticus: But i want to try one. *Erik: Those are medicine, it is use to cure your sickness out. *Slikk: Alright. *Atticus: Let's go. *Erik: Let hold them together. (As the chicks hold every fish in here, three giant petrels watched over them) *Erik: Gosh, this thing is too heavy. *Atticus: This would even kill me. *Slikk: I hate holding. (The noise of the giant petrel is hearing from them) *Slikk: Did you hear that? *Erik: I don't know. *Giant Petrel #1: Stop after them! *Slikk: RUN! (They dropped the yellow lighted fish while the fishes go after the chicks) *Slikk: Why is this cave so long? *Erik: Let hide under that rock. (The kids hide under the rock) *Giant Petrel #2: Where are they? *Giant Petrel #1: I don't know, the chicks will be mine. *Giant Petrel #3: Did we go after them? *Giant Petrel #1: Let's look over them around Penguin-Land, the new home of Emperor-Land. (The Giant Petrels fly over to get into Penguin-Land) *Slikk: There going to Penguin-Land! They will eat all the chicks from us. *Erik: Come on, we have to hold the yellow lighted fishes so we can give it to Viola before morning. *Atticus: The sun is up, hurry up! *Slikk: OKAY! This lesson is really important. (As the kids hold the fishes to Viola, back at Penguin-Land) *Mumble: No Erik, No Atticus, and No Slikk. *Seymour: We looked all over for them. *Kathleen: It's no use. *Gloria: Someone gotta take care of the kids if Miss Viola is absent. *Mary: You do it Gloria, you're really a hero of one of us. *Gloria: Sure, i will be a teacher. *Edwin: But all of that sceaming from Slikk gotta stop. *Dorcena: It kinda annoying. *Terry: Bo is felling sad about her mom, i have to talk with her. (Terry walk into Bo to talk with her) *Terry: Bo, what's wrong? *Bo: My mom is still sick, what will the class do? Act like teenagers? *Terry: You be a teen someday like Mumble. He dosen't like to take off his feathers. But, one of the special penguins who can't song. *Bo: I'll find out something. (Bo begin to sing "Remembering" from The Land Before Time TV series) "Remembering, remembering is a kind of a funny thing It makes me think of time gone by A glad hello, a sad goodbye Thoughts I'll always hold dear Remembering makes re-appear For good, for bad, or even sad I'll always have remembering My remembering" *Terry: Bo, your mom is gonna be okay. The same Slikk, Erik and Atticus being lost somewhere. (Three shadowy figures walked by in Penguin-Land) *Terry: Slikk! Erik! Atticus! *Bo: It's them! The kids! (When Terry and Bo walked by the shadowy birds, the giant petrel leader captures Bo) *Terry: Bo! *Bo: Help me! *Mary: Leave her alone! (Mary slap one of the giant petrels capturing Bo) *Ashley: Mom, what are you doing? *Mary: Go on kids, i handle this. *Giant Petrel #1: You can never beat us! Penguin-Land is ours until all of you leave. *Memphis: What is going on? *Norma Jean: I don't know. *Maurice: There Giant Petrels fighting Mary. *Michelle: It's dangerous for everyone to move on. *Mumble: Don't worry, i'll stop them. *Michelle: Mumble no! *Norma Jean: Honey, you can't do this. *Mumble: No, everyone is in danger! *Memphis: Fine, just go. (Mumble appear to fight off the giant petrels) *Mumble: What have you done with Erik?! *Giant Petrel #1: Wait a minute? Your the son of the emperor penguin with blue eyes. *Mumble: Yeah, Erik. *Giant Petrel #2: They look both alike. *Giant Petrel #3: So, stop him. *Seymour: No, you leave my man alone. Seymour is here to rumble! (Seymour begin to beat up the giant petrels and the leader has hitted him easly) *Mumble: Seymour No! *Seymour: Mumble, i'm okay, stop the birds for me. *Mumble: Well, yes. (Back with Slikk, Erik and Atticus) *Slikk: This is so hard. *Erik: We must hold it to Viola so she can get better. *Atticus: Now the blue sky is here and we're missing school already. *Slikk: Just calm down, no worries until we get a sort things done. (10 Adélie Penguin Chicks came by to them) *Slikk: Oh no, BABIES?! *Adelie Penguin Chick: Can we hide from that old rockhopper penguin please? *Slikk: Well, do you see i'm busy? *Old Rockhopper Penguin: Ah ha! *Adelie Penguin Chick #10: Oh no, he's here! *Old Rockhopper Penguin: You want to steal that stole from me? *Adelie Penguin Chick #5: No, we were just looking at it. *Silkk: Help us! Our home is in danger! *Erik: We have to return to Penguin-Land quicky before Viola goes into her death from the sickness. *Atticus: The stupid sun is now here for us like it is summer already. *Old Rockhopper Penguin: Interesting, i'll follow you. *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: I'll follow you too with my group. *Slikk: Okay, now follow me. (With all 14 penguins together, back at Penguin-Land, Mumble was still fighting at the skuas) *Mumble: Take it! *Giant Petrel #1: Ouch! *Giant Petrel #2: Oh no, we're gonna lose. *Giant Petrel #3: No silly! *Mumble: I hope you all die for this. *Terry: You will all leave my friend Mumble alone! (Meanwhile with the group) *Old Rockhopper Penguin: Can you slow down! I am trying to walk slow. *Erik: Don't worry, we will. Kids, slow down, you don't have to rush. *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: Slow down! *Slikk: Let's go. Keep movin'. (Back at the fight) *Giant Petrel #2: In the head, in the head. *Mumble: *slaps Giant Petrel #2* Ha. *Giant Petrel #1: You monster! You're like the son with blue eyes. *Mumble: I don't care. (10 Adelie Penguin Chicks, an old rockhopper penguin, Slikk, Erik and Atticus arrive to stop the giant petrels as they drop the yellow lighted fish to the snow) *Old Rockhopper Penguin: Hey, pick on someone your own size! *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: Attack! (The adelie penguin chicks begin to attack the giant petrels 2 and 3 as they get attacked and tickled alot) *Giant Petrel #1: You again? *Mumble: Erik! *Sonos: Slikk! *Seymour: Atticus........my man. *Atticus: Dad?! *Seymour: Fight.....those....birds...and save our land. *Atticus: These birds will pay. *Slikk: Okay, for many hours, our battle begins here. *Giant Petrel #1: Let's do this right away. (Erik, Atticus and Slikk begin to start off a fight againist Giant Petrel #1, Slikk tripped him over causing to fall) *Slikk: Yes! *Erik: Come on, they give those fishes to Miss Viola. *Atticus: No, he's getting up. *Slikk: Darn it! *Giant Petrel #1: You wouldn't start to trick me. *Slikk: Yeah. *Erik: Oh, TRIP IT NOW! (Erik trips over the giant petrel leader) *Slikk: Yes! *singing* Yes get lost Yes get lost Yes get loosssst Yes get lost Yes get lost *Giant Petrel #1: Noooooooo, how could you? *Slikk: We all try to defeat you off. *Erik: You will not pass from Miss Viola. *Atticus: Can we give the fishes to Mrs. Viola? *Slikk: No, i want to get rid of him now. *Giant Petrel #1: Now, you will take on me. (The giant petrels got rid of the adelie penguin chicks bothering them) *Giant Petrel #2: It's over. *Giant Petrel #3: Let eat the chicks anyway. *Slikk: Oh no no no. (A large crowd group of emperor penguins lead by Mary are here to attack the giant petrels by fleeing them off) *Old Rockhopper Penguin: Go away stupid petrels! *Giant Petrel #1: Let's get outta here. *Giant Petrel #2: Let's break into something else. (The giant petrels has flee away) *Slikk: The fishes.........you stepped on them. *Vivien: No matter what, you done well Slikk. *Nate: So, how it's going? *Slikk: Good. (Atticus feed the yellow lighted fish to Seymour) *Seymour: Much better. *Erik: It worked! Let try it to Viola. *Terry: No! No one is going to this private area. No kids allowed. *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: We are kids too. *Atticus: But, she gonna die so soon. We got to hurry. *Bo: No, i do it. Thanks for thr gift. (Bo came up to his sick mother) *Miss Viola: Hi my dear Boadicea. *Principal Indigo: So, are you sending those fishes to your mom? *Bo: Yeah, she has a bad cold. *Miss Viola: Give me some. (Bo feeded all of the yellow lighted fish to her mother and become better) *Bo: No, we failed. *Slikk: We have to find something else. *Miss Viola: Hey look, i'm all okay. *Bo: Mom! *hugs her mom* *Miss Viola: It's good to have you back Boadicea. *Atticus: We did it! *Ashley: You guys are awesome. *Slikk: So Lauren, will you marry me and have babies with me? *Lauren: *slaps Slikk* No. *Adelie Penguin Chick #2: Don't you recognize that we're lost together? *Erik: Well, find your own home, the Old Rockhopper Penguin left already. *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: Thanks again Erik. (After moving on, the Adelie Penguin chicks are going on their own adventure to find their real home) *Narrator: And after that. Antarctica is a home of all antarctic animals. THE END Trivia References *Slikk singing the "Sausage Fish" song is a parody of the "Sausage Eggs" song from Angry German Kid. *The nightmares Erik, Atticus and Slikk have are similar to Brother Bear, Sister Bear and Papa Bear nightmares in The Berenstain Bears book "Too Much Pressure". In Development *Angry German Penguin was planned to be a Happy Feet short, but for many months, the story was changed to be a Happy Peep episode just like "The Fish Job". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Parodies